w40kfanflufffandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bataille pour Nephillym IV
Présentation du Rapport de Bataille Pour notre premier Rapport de Bataille, nous avons souhaité jouer le scénario Bataille pour Nephillym IV Acte 1 , opposant les Tau d'He'stan à mes Angels of Vengeance, Chapitre Successeur des Dark Angels, dans une variante du scénario « Frappe Préventive », issu du blog de mon Confrère Dark Angels –MFT- . Sachez que la prochaine bataille ne suivra pas la campagne de mon confrère Dark Angels. En effet, He’stan et moi avons décidé de faire intervenir Cypher dans les prochaines missions…thumb|220px|Le Champs de Bataille vierge, la ville en ruine de Nephillym IVC’est notre premier Rapport de Bataille, aussi j’espère que vous serez indulgent. Je n’aurai jamais cru que c’était autant de travail, surtout que le résultat est assez moyen. Mais bon, c’est ainsi que l'on progresse et que l’on s’améliore. Donc désolé pour la médiocre qualité de photo (entre autre). N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça nous fera toujours plaisir ! Frere Kris. Préparation des Armées Préparation des Tau He'stan : Pour ce scénario en combat urbain, je devais jouer contre les Angels of Vengeance de Frere Kris, une liste Dark Angel, Chapitre Space Marines capable de proposer des listes très mobiles et peu soumises aux règles de terrain difficile, voire dangereux, et qui devrait pouvoir tirer parti de l’obstruction des lignes de vue pour s’approcher en limitant les pertes aux tirs. J’ai finalement choisit de ne pas jouer une liste alliance, mais full codex Enclave Farsight ces derniers ayant des équipements particuliers et normalement indiqués pour renforcer les difficultés du terrain pour l’adversaire, qui m’a dit jouer une liste intermédiaire dans la dureté, et je ne m’attends donc pas à une liste full moto qui rendrait cet équipement Farsight onéreux bon à jeter, une liste full moto Ravenwing serait une liste counter que j’assimilerai a une liste dure. si il se rapproche en plus des listes tournoi la c’est no match assuré. Alors l’explication de mes choix : Un Commandeur en Crisis, qui va me servir de QG qui devrait être sa cible privilégiée entre les 2 QG qu’il y aura. Et j’imagine qu’il va tenter de le close donc un équipement totalement hors de prix là aussi mais qui devrait s’avéré efficace au close … les Fusions Blades. Il est aussi équipé d’un lance-flammes, plus pour faire le D3 en contre charge qu’autre chose. Il s’insérera dans une escouade Crisis qui comptera comme troupe (vive EF) équipée de lance-flammes pour la même raison et de canons à induction pour saturer au tir plutôt que d’essayer de faire sauter une save amplement compenser par les couverts. Un éthéré que je me dépêcherai de mettre à l’abri dans un Devilfish pour rendre obstiné tout ce qui sera autour ; il sera au cœur de mon dispositif normalement pour être à portée de tout le monde en particulier mes escouades Kroots. Kroots : 2 escouades de 10 avec Mentor : elles vont me servir de cordon de sécurité pour engluer au close ceux qui s’approcherai via l’obstiné de l’éthéré tau, notamment une éventuel escouade de moto ou des escouades de Space Marines d’assaut de petite taille. 6 guerriers de feu : même rôle que les kroots mais avec plus de puissance de feu pour faire un peu plus de saturation. 3 équipes stealths : pierre angulaire de ma stratégie offensive basée sur la saturation, avec une excellente sauvegarde au tir, il devrait en avoir une peur bleu et se jettera au Cac normalement, vu leur résistance au tir. Ils vont rester près des Kroots selon mon plan qui les empêcheront de se faire close. 2 Crisis avec plasma histoire qu’il ne prenne pas trop de confiance a découvert. 2 Bombardiers Sunshark feront des dégâts à l’autre bout de la map sur d’éventuel unités que je ne pourrai pas voir et serviront d’anti-aérien. Ma liste est loin d’être dur mais je ne pense pas être dans le ventre mou des listes urbaines vu les équipements pris pour faire du type de terrain un vrai allier pour moi (mobilité des qg parfaitement préservé et se seront eux les cibles à privilégier vu qu’il donne le plus de points de victoire) et une plaie pour lui. Mon point faible est un manque de puissance de feu anti blindé ou unité lourde genre Terminator. Wait and see. Préparation des Angels of Vengeance Frere Kris : Ah, super, une bataille contre He’stan ! Ça fait longtemps ! Alors, tout d’abord, quelle sera la mission ? Une variante en combat urbain sur scénario « Frappe Préventive ». Jamais joué. Le but ? Tuer le plus possible le Tau, tout particulièrement leurs QG, en subissant le moins possible de perte. Sachant que les QG ennemi sont regroupés au centre de sa zone de déploiement, rien de plus simple ! Quelques escouades de Vétérans podés blindés de fuseurs, des Terminators Marteau Tonnerre / Bouclier Tempête en frappe en profondeur, le tout sécurisé par des escadrons de motards de la Ravenwing et de Chevaliers Noirs, histoire de ne pas subir les aléas de la téléportation. Pour m’assurer que rien ne survivrai dans l’armée adverse, Bélial, avec son escouade de commandement Terminator. Et ainsi, j’ai les Terminator en troupe ; même pas besoin de prendre de marines tactique ! Bon, une bataille qui devrait être rapidement expédiée, et une victoire des Anges sur les vils xenos communistes à la peau bleue. Ah, mais j’ai dit que je la jouerai pas bourrin. Mince. Bon, bah va falloir faire différemment. Je décidai donc de respecter le fluff du scénario écrit par –MFT-. Celui-ci mettait en avant une force blindée fonçant à travers une ville, juste après un bombardement orbital. Pour respecter l’idée, je décidai de m’interdire quelques points : déjà, pas de pod, ni de frappe en profondeur. Je souhaitai conserver l’idée d’une charge de cavalerie. Pas de fortifications non plus. Il était peu probable qu’entre le moment ou les bombes finissent de tomber sur la ville et l’arrivé de mes blindés, mes Anges aient put construire un bunker, mettre en place une ligne Aegis ou pire, construire une Forteresse de la Rédemption ! Cette idée en tête, je me lançai dans la construction de ma liste d’armée : tout d’abord, le fluff de –MFT- incluait un Chapelain Investigateur (Severian) équipé des Lame de la Raison, et il donnait des règles pour ces dernières. Le scénario datant vraisemblablement de la V5, soit avant l’arrivée du Codex V6 Dark Angels et le retour d’Asmodaï, porteur officiel des Lames de la Raison, dans ledit Codex. Je décidai donc d’inclure Asmodaï, et de le renommer « Suriel le Confesseur » pour mes Angels of Vengeance. J’en profitai aussi pour convertir une figurine, ne possédant pas la nouvelle version officielle, et la trouvant très moche de plus. Le souci, c’est qu’Asmodaï est sans aucun doute LE personnage spécial le plus mou et inefficace du Codex Dark Angels. De plus, il est cher (140pts) sans être plus efficace qu’un Chapelain Investigateur lambda. Bon, j’allais devoir faire avec, même si j’étais à peu près sûr qu’il serait absolument incapable de tuer un Commandeur Tau classique (et encore moins Farsight ou Brightsword !). Mon second choix fût 3 escouades tactiques de 10 marines, équipé d’armes lourdes et spéciales variées. Quand je joue de la « Greenwing », je ne sors jamais sans un minimum de 3 escouades tactiques. Je décidé immédiatement de leurs donner un Rhino à chacun, et vu le contexte de la partie, je les équipés tous de lame de bulldozer et de blindage renforcé, afin de m’assurer de pouvoir amener mes escouades tactiques en position de tir, le plus proche possible de l’ennemi pour déclencher une fusillade à courte portée, situation ou mes marines tactiques excellent : noyer l’ennemi sous un déluge de bolt ! Enfin, mes choix soutiens me semblèrent être les plus logiques du monde pour un Combat Urbain : 2 Whirlwinds et un Vindicator. Les Whirlwinds n’avaient pas besoin de ligne de vue pour tirer, ce qui est très bien sachant que le terrain serait sûrement très encombré. De plus, leurs capacités à lancer des galettes ignorant les sauvegardes de couvert, via les missiles incendiaires Castellan, seraient incroyablement utiles pour détruire ces saletés de cibleurs et d’exo-armures Stealth, deux unités que je déteste particulièrement chez les Tau, et qui devraient être un cauchemar en combat urbain. J’étais certain qu’ils se rentabiliseraient assez vite s’ils survivaient. De plus, les tests de pilonnages qu’ils provoqueraient obligeraient peut-être à quelques unités Tau à se jeter à terre, et gripperait la manœuvrabilité de l’armée d’He’stan. Le Vindicator, quant à lui, ne serait pas handicapé par la courte portée de son canon démolisseur. Sa puissance de feu, et sa capacité à pulvériser toute exo-armure qui aurait la malchance d’être face à lui, me semblait incontournable. Puis, de toute manière, j’adore les Whirlwinds et les Vindicator ! Mon choix suivant fût un coup de cœur : un Land Raider Redeemer, le « Martyr de Saint Damien ». Je venais de finir de le peindre, et je voulais le jouer. Mais je me heurtai à un problème : je pensai pouvoir prendre un Land Raider comme choix transport pour une escouade de commandement ou de vétérans. Malheureusement, seul les Terminator pouvaient en prendre un comme transport assigné. Je ne pouvais pas supprimer l’un de mes choix soutiens, qui tous me serait utile. J’étais plutôt embêter : je voulais faire escorter Asmodaï par des vétérans. Je dû me résigner à prendre une escouade de 5 Terminators de la Kabbale. Pour m’assurer qu’ils puissent survivre au déluge de feu que ne manquerait pas de faire s’abattre sur eux mon adversaire, je les équipés de Marteau Tonnerre et de Bouclier Tempête. Le Land Raider étant l’un de mes piliers pour cette bataille, je voulais évité qu’il ne soit détruit prématurément, ou bêtement immobilisé, et je décidais donc de prendre un Techmarines avec servo-harnais. Là aussi, le choix fût un coup de cœur, qui était en concurrence avec un Archiviste. Mais je venais de finir de le peindre lui aussi, et je ne jouais que rarement des Techmarines, aussi je décidé de miser dessus. Le choix suivant fût lui aussi un coup de cœur : le jeu Execution Force sur l’Offio Assassinorum venait de sortir, et je décidai de ressortir de mes cartons mon Assassin Vindicare. La dernière fois que je l’avait jouer, c’était contre He’stan il y a plus de … 10ans ! Mes derniers choix furent 3 escouades de Scouts Snipers. Généralement les Scouts étaient très sous-estimés, mais j’avais le souvenir d’avoir abattue la Riptide d’un autre adversaire Tau par le passé, et comme j’étais à peu près certain d’en avoir une face à moi, je décidais de tenter de renouveler cet exploit. Les Scouts auraient aussi comme mission de pourrir la vie d’He’stan, en l’obligeant à se mettre à couvert, hors de mes lignes de vues, et à ce tasser. Ces tassements de figurines pourraient me donner de bonnes opportunités avec mon Vindicator. Pour booster l’efficacité de mes Scouts, je décidais de prendre le Stratagème « Maître Sniper », qui permettrait au Scouts d’ignorer les couverts. Mine de rien, cela pourrait s’avérer utile contre ces saletés de Stealths. Pour finir, je décidais de prendre le Stratagème « Centrale Energétique », qui permettait à une unité de relancer ses jets pour blesser ratés. Utiliser sur les Scouts ou l’Assassin Vindicare, je multiplier leur efficacité. Bon aller, les Anges de la Vengeance sont prêt pour la guerre : Mort aux Xenos ! 'Déploiement' 'Déploiement de Frere Kris' thumb|220px|Déploiement des Angels of Vengeance Bon, je devais me déployer en premier. Mon choix fût simple : je déployais l’ensemble de mes véhicules, Rhinos, Vindicator et Land Raider au centre, légèrement sur le flanc gauche. Les Whirlwinds furent déployés à couvert, derrière une ruine, sur la gauche de mon armée. Mes trois escouades de Scouts furent réparti sur l’ensemble de ma zone de déploiement, dont la plus grosse escouade, 10 Scouts Snipers, sur le flanc droit, avec l’Assassin Vindicare, dans le bâtiment qui fût fortifié par le Techmarine (+1 Sauvegarde de couvert), et où mit aussi le Stratagème « Centrale Energétique », afin de bénéficier des relances pour blesser. Une petite escouade fût déployée dans une ruine au centre, tandis que la dernière fût déployée dans une ruine sur la gauche. L’idée était de couvrir un maximum de ligne de vue, afin de gêner les mouvements Tau. 'Déploiement de He’stan' thumb|220px|Déploiement des Tau Pour mon déploiement, je place tout le monde hors de vu des ennemis cachés derrière des bâtiments, ou bien à l’abri au rez-de-chaussée des décors à plusieurs étages, sauf mes cibleurs placés eux en plein centre à couvert dans une tour, au niveau du 2ème étage sur les trois. Mes Vespides sont visibles mais dans une ruine sur mon flanc gauche. Mon éthéré se trouve à portée d’embarquement du Devilfish, et le Commandeur équipé de ses Fusion Blades avec ses 2 drones marqueurs pas loin d’une escouade Crisis derrière la tour des Cibleurs, bien caché du Vindicare. La Riptide avec son canon à induction lourd vient fermer mon aile gauche plutôt faible composée seulement des Vespides et 2 Crisis plasma. C’est d’ailleurs cette aile que les Angels of Vengeance vont tenter de rusher au corps à corps avec tous ses Rhino et son Vindicator, avec au centre le land raider Redeemer et son contenu infâme. Notez le petit Rhino en ouvreur, pour lui donner du couvert et dispersé mes tirs de contre charge avec une 2e escouade. Avec en fond de cours ses snipers et son artillerie de barrage. Mes stealths sur le flanc droit en infiltration vont visiblement le dissuader de venir sur ce côté de la table. 'La Bataille' 'TOUR 1 des Angels of Vengeance' thumb|220px|La tour où était réfugié les Cibleurs Tau, avant de finir en méchoui... La partie commence avec l’avance tous ses transports, sauf le Land Raider qui recule à côté des Whirlwinds. La phase de tir s’enchaîne, et Frere Kris commence par faire tirer l’un des Whirlwinds sur mes Cibleurs. Sur un désaccord de décor j’avais placé mes Cibleurs en les pensant à l’abri des Whirlwinds, et, après un long débat il en résultera que j’accordais à mon adversaire le fait qu’il y ait un trou dans le plafond de la tour en ruine (le décor possédant en effet un plafond à moitié ouvert). Il jette le dès de dispersion, et obtient un Hit… le missile incendiaire Castellan tombe en plein sur les Cibleurs, et les carbonisent tous les quatre, ainsi que deux Kroots à côté. Je donne donc le 1er sang aux Anges, et une unité détruite, soit 3 points au 1er tir de la bataille, de bon augure… thumb|220px|Avancé générale de l'Ironwing des Anges... sauf le Land Raider ! Puis il fait tirer son Assassin Vindicare sur le Devilfish, lui enlevant 1 point de coque avec une balle Turbo-penetrator (F10 PA1 !). Le second Whirlwind loupe son tir visant une équipe de Stealth, les Scouts snipers au centre tuent un autre Kroot, tandis que les autres Scouts prennent pour cible la Riptide, réussissant à lui faire perdre 1 PV. Enfin, l’ensemble des véhicules Angels of Vengeance utilisent leurs fumigènes. 'TOUR 1 des Tau' thumb|220px|La Riptide domina la bataille. Pendant mon tour, je positionnais mes troupes afin de lâcher un véritable tir de barrage sur les Anges de Kris. Je fis sauter le rhino de tête sous une pluie de barrage de tirs de canons à impulsion de mes exo-armures, mais ses Marines réussirent à s’en sortir sans dommage ! Puis je réussi à endommager un second Rhino grâce à mes exo-armures double plasma.Les tirs de mon équipe de Stealth au centre de la table tuèrent deux Scouts de son escouade centrale, tandis que la Riptide ne réussit qu’à en tuer un troisième, malgré sa puissance de feu importante ! Cela permis néanmoins de réduire à 2 membres cette escouade de Scouts, mais ils réussirent courageusement leur test de moral. Mes deux escouades Stealth situé sur mon flanc droit s’acharnèrent sur les Scouts Snipers à l’extrémité de sa ligne de bataille, mais grâce au bâtiment fortifié et à leurs capes de camouflage, ils ne subirent qu’une perte. Je fis ensuite rétropulser tout le monde à couvert, hors de vue de ses escouades Angels of Vengeance. 'TOUR 2 des Angels of Vengeance' thumb|220px|Les Frelons Vespides, bien planqués dans les ruines, finiront exterminés par la puissance de feu des Anges. L’ensemble de la force de frappe des Angels of Vengeance se remet en mouvement, avançant droit sur le flanc gauche des Tau, le Vindicator roulant joyeusement sur l’épave du Rhino devant lui. Tandis que Kris se rend compte de son erreur d’avoir reculé le Land Raider (note de Kris : une putain d’erreur débile !), il décide de le faire foncer en avant, à la suite du Rhino rester pour le protéger. Mais c’est alors que le Land Raider se retrouva immobilisé dans une ruine, malgré la relance offerte par le kit tout terrain (Note de Kris : comprendre « Lame de Bulldozer »… bah oui, une lame de bulldozer sur un LR, c’est moche !). Le drame improbable ! Dégoûté, l’artilleur du Land Raider Redeemer'' « Martyr de'' Saint Damien »'' ouvrit le feu à coup de canons d’assaut et de multifuseur'' sur une exo-armure qui dépasse d’une ruine, tuant ainsi le Drone Seismic Fibrilator ! Pendant ce temps, les survivant du premier Rhino détruit se mirent à couvert dans les ruines, et attendirent qu’un missile incendiaire Castellan tombe dans les ruines abritant les Vespides pour ouvrir le feu juste après, ne laissant qu’un seul survivant qui s’enfuira lâchement hors de la table ! La Riptide fût de nouveau la cible de l’ensemble des Scouts Snipers, mais ils ne réussirent pas à la blessée cette fois-ci. L’Assassin Vindicare épaula son fusil Exitus, et d’un tir de Turbo Penetrator, tua net une exo-armure double plasma. Le flanc gauche des Tau a souffert, et semble dégagé pour une avancée des Anges. Grâce à ce passage le Vindicator peut cibler parfaitement le centre de l’armée Tau, qui est bien regroupé pour se cacher des snipers (Note d’He’stan : surtout caché du Vindicare en fait). Potentiellement, le gabarit du Canon Démolisseur recouvre le Devilfish contenant l’éthéré, 3 Crisis et 2 drones. Mais He’stan eu de la chance (beaucoup de chance !), et surtout de bon jet de sauvegardes de couvert qui l’ont sauvé : seul un misérable drone trépassera ! (EPIC FAIL !) 'TOUR 2 des Tau ' Le Land Raider Redeemer s’est bloqué dans une ruine (malgré une lame bulldozer) situé à peine plus loin que sa zone de déploiement ! Hail to the Greater Good ! Les jets de réserve firent rentrer un Bombardier Sunshark, tandis que deux escouades de Stealths sortirent de leurs cachettes pour se rapprocher de l’Assassin Vindicare et de l’escouade de Scout sur le flanc droit. La 3ème escouade Stealth se rapproche du centre pour soutenir un éventuel assaut d’une escouade Rhino arrivant à portée de charge. La Riptide se décala à gauche pour avoir une ligne de vue sur l’escouade ayant débarquée en urgence, alors que l’exo-armure Crisis plasma survivante continua de revenir vers le centre, tout en restant à courte portée du 2ème Rhino venant sur le flanc gauche. Le Commandeur et l’escouade Crisis bardé de canon à induction et de Lance-flammes avancèrent quand à eux pour tirer sur l’escouade qui sortirait d’un éventuel débarquement d’urgence sur le Rhino central. thumb|220px|Les Stealths sur le flanc droit, tentent de s'en prendre à l'Assassin Vindicare (oui oui, il est bien sur la photo !) Le bombardier lâcha sa bombe sur l’escouade tactique ayant débarqué, et grâce à une explosion particulièrement chanceux fit 4 morts. La Riptide tira sur la même escouade en abattit trois de plus avec son canon à induction en charge nova, dont le porteur de lance-plasma. Il restait deux Marines tactiques uniquement équipé de bolters sur l’ensemble de l’escouade. Au centre, le Commandeur vaporisa le Rhino, et l’escouade tactique qui en sorti se prit la mort : l’escouade Crisis avec ses canons à induction et ses lance-flammes, appuyée par les Stealth du centre ne laissèrent que deux survivants la aussi. Les deux escouades de Stealths balancèrent alors tout ce qu’elles avaient sur le Vindicare. Mais celui-ci sauvegardera toutes ses blessures grâce à sa sauvegarde de couvert 2+ ! (Note de He’stan : mais quand même, sur plus de 20 tirs je pensais l’amocher un peu !). Le Bombardier Sunshark tira un missile guidé sur un des Whirlwinds, et le secoua (Note de He’stan : toujours ça de moins en tir). La Crisis plasma explosa le dernier Rhino sur le flanc gauche et une escouade tactique bardé de fuseurs en sorti. Comme d’habitude, l’ensemble des Tau rétroplusa tout le monde hors de vue (note de Kris : bien planqué, comme de lâches xenos qu’ils sont !), sauf la Riptide qui posa au dernier étage de la ruine fortifié au cœur du système défensif des Tau (Note de He’stan : avec un feel no pain, je me disais que même visible elle pouvait encaisser une phase de tir comme ça). 'TOUR 3 des Angels of Vengeance ' thumb|220px|Le Land Raider Redeemer se retrouva bloquer dans les ruines. Les 2 Marines tactiques survivant sur le flanc gauche reculèrent à couvert hors des lignes de vue Tau pour ne pas donner de points de victoire facile, puis ouvrir le feu sur le Bombardier Sunshark juste au-dessus d’eux, balançant même une grenade antichar ! Cette action audacieuse (et improbable) se révéla malheureusement infructueuse. L’escouade bardée de fuseurs s’avança dans les ruines précédemment occupés par les Vespides, et ouvrit le feu sur la Riptide. Mais entre sa sauvegarde à 2+ et son insensible à la douleur, elle s’en tira sans une égratignure. Enfin, les 2 Marines tactique du centre s’avancent bravement pour charger l’escouade de Stealth la plus proche (Note de He’stan : sont vraiment sans peur ces SM !). L’un des Whirlwind se mit en position de tir contre une escouade de Stealth, tandis que le Whirlwind secoué bougea de façon à être à l’abri des tirs du Sunshark au prochain tour, et profiter de la masse du Land Raider pour bloquer les lignes de vue venant de la zone Tau. Le Vindicator quant à lui, escalada l’autre épave de Rhino pour se trouver une sympathique ligne de vue sur les Tau. Le Vindicare, ayant eu très chaud aux fesses le tour d’avant, tira cette fois sur la Riptide, toujours avec une balle Turbo-penetrator à 1D3 PV. Son tir précis enleva 3 PV à celle-ci, malgré l’invu et le FNP ! Le Whirlwind en état de tirer prit pour cible une escouade de Stealth sur le flanc droit et incinera1 Stealth et 2 drones (Note de He’stan : rien que ça! Un obus fait mieux que trois escouades de sniper en 3 tours !). L’escouade de Scout à l’extrême droite réussi à abattre la Stealth porteur de fuseur au centre de la table, préparant ainsi le terrain à la charge glorieuse des deux Marines Tactique survivant. Le Vindicator fît parler son Canon Démolisseur, cette fois avec une jolie ligne de vue dégagée : Strike ! Mais cette joie fût de courte durée, car sur 5 dès à 2+ pour blesser dont j’avais besoin, j’obtiens… cinq 1 ! (EPIC FAIL !) Heureusement, le Land Raider fût réparé par le Techmarine à l’intérieur (Note de He’stan : Arg !) mais ne pourrait pas bouger ce tour ci. Celui-ci pris pour cible le Bombardier Sunshark avec ses Canons d’assaut, sans réussir à le touché, mais incinéra le Warscaper drone d’un coup de fuseur bien placé. Finalement les deux Marines tactiques survivant au centre chargèrent héroïquement les Stealths, mais l’un d’eux fût tué par le tir de contre-charge important, composé des deux escouades Stealths et des Guerriers de Feu planqués bien en fond de table (Note de Kris : saleté de règle Appuie-feu !). Le dernier engagea les Stealths au corps à corps, et tenta de les tuer à coups de crosse de bolter. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse tuer qui que ce soit, il fût percuter en pleine tête par un drone, et se retrouva hors de combat ! (Note de Kris : alors ça, si ce n’est pas du Fail… VDM !) 'FIN DE LA PARTIE ' P'oints de Victoire des Angels of Vengeance : 6' (2 unités d'Attaque Rapide + Premier Sang + Briseur de Ligne) Points de Victoire des Tau : 8 ( 3 Rhinos + 1 escouade tactique) ++ V'''ICTOIRE DES TAU ! ++' 'Conclusion d’He’stan ' Par faute de temps, on en restera là, je mène au score mais on ne peut pas parler de victoire vu l’avancement de la partie. Tout d’abord, la bataille ayant durée que 3 tours l’issue restera incertaine, même si à l’issu du 3e tour j’avais l’avantage aux points. thumb|220px|La ligne de bataille des Tau ploya mais ne se brisa pas. La liste Dark Angels ''(Note de Frere Kris : Angels of Vengeance !) proposée par mon adversaire a été une demi-surprise, dans le sens où je m’attendais aux Wirlwinds + Vindicator (d’où mes volants pour aller les chercher sans m’exposer) et à une éventuelle escouade terminator. Mais je ne m’attendais pas à une sorte d’aile blindée et à une quantité importante de snipers dont un Vindicare qui, combinée avec son stratagème « Maître Sniper » pour ignorer les sauvegardes de couvert constituait une véritable menace pour mon rempart de kroot (qui du reste n’ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, à part rester cacher). Au final cette partie que j’attendais un no match ne l’a pas été : mon adversaire et moi nous étions mis d’accord pour ne pas jouer de liste dure, et sans nous dire ce que nous jouions, nos listes ont réussis à être équilibré. J’ai été très déçu d’avoir laissé 3 points au 1er tir pour un désaccord sur l’interprétation d’un décor : je savais cette escouade de 4 Cibleurs fragile, surtout que je pensais bien voire des Whirlwinds, et je la pensais à l’abri. Les Vespides n’auront fait que contribuer à détruire un Rhino. Je pensais déborder mon adversaire mais mon opération contournement s’est directement confronté au sien : il avait visiblement en tête de faire de même mais avec beaucoup plus d’effectifs. La Riptide aura eu son effet. Elle a permis de tenir le flanc gauche avec le soutien inopiné du bombardier et de la Crisis plasma qui aura fait mouche sur les 2 Rhinos du flanc gauche. Les Kroots auront été totalement neutralisés par les Whirlwinds, confinés au rez de chaussé des ruines à étage. J’attendais l’arrivée des bombardiers pour les détruire et regagner en mobilité. Mon escouade de Guerriers de Feu fût dans le vent avec son flanc refusé sur mon côté droit, alors que je me suis déployé en 2ème une erreur de ma part. J’ai oublié d’utiliser le pouvoir de l’éthéré et la charge nova de la Riptide au 1er tour. Mes stealths se sont livrés un duel avec les snipers adverses et ont occupé totalement le flanc droit ; ont-ils peut être dissuadé le Land Raider et le rhino central de trop s’écarter pour me couper une voie de retraite que j’étais en train de prendre vu l’arrivée massive de ses forces sur mon flanc gauche ? Déception aussi pour le Seismic Drone qui s’est fait one shot par les snipers ou le vindicator au 1er tour je n’aurais pas pu tester cet équipement fort couteux. Le bombardier arrivé m’a offert une bouffé d’oxygène en entamant comme il faut les tactiques près à me charger et en secouant un Whirlwind. Le cyclo éclateur à ion avec sa pa4 et son escouade lance flamme, je me demande si je n’aurais pas dû m’en servir pour aller chasser les scouts plutôt que de leur envoyer les stealths, parce que ça a été un combat assez stérile mine de rien. Mon verdict, j’avais peu d’arme à forte PA, mais suffisamment pour faire face à des chars ou des terminator, grand bien m’en a pris ! J’ai pu profiter de son point faible, à savoir ses transports blindés, qui m’ont donné beaucoup de Points de victoire. Mes armes à saturation pour contourner de bonne sauvegardes offerte par les couverts n’a pas vraiment marcher ; j’aurai du prendre des Broadsides avec les missiles guidés mais je j’en ai pas. La question est, est-ce que j’aurai pu empêcher ce Land Raider d’arriver et de déverser son contenu sur moi ? J’avais encore tous mes fuseurs, et mes Stealths qui se rapprochaient du centre pour faire feu et les décors pour le forcer à ne plus avancer dans son véhicule dans mon camp. Mais un Redeemer avec Techmarine, c’est dur à descendre ! Au mieux j’aurai gagné du temps en lui offrant les Kroots à 1 point de victoire et ma mobilité pour facilement l’esquiver, ça ne fait aucun doute la dessus. Mais par contre, il commençait a accumulé les briseurs de ligne Et toujours le Vindicator qui tôt ou tard aurait fait mouche ; on ne peut pas rater indéfiniment les jets de blessures à 2+ ou réussir des sauvegardes de couvert à 4+. 'Conclusion de Frere Kris ' Maudit sois les Xenos ! thumb|220px|Les Snipers Scouts génèrent les mouvement Tau durant la bataille de Nephillym IV Il y a des jours avec, des jours sans, et des jours, tous les jours. Bon, analysons cette défaite. Dans l’ensemble, je suis satisfait de mes choix. Ce fût tactiquement que je fis une erreur, et cela dès le premier tour : faire reculer le Land Raider ! Une erreur stupide, tout simplement car j’avais oublié que mon Land Raider Redeemer était un « Véhicule Vénérable » et que je pouvais forcer mon adversaire à relancer ses jets de dégâts ! Du coup, j’ai préféré temporiser au centre, le temps que mes troupes de soutiens, Whirlwinds et Scouts Snipers, tente de neutraliser les fuseurs des Tau. Un tour de perdu, qui déstructura mon avancée générale et permis à He’stan de traiter les menaces les unes après les autres, au lieu de multiplier ses choix de cibles afin qu’il ne puisse qu’en traiter certaines. C’est une erreur bête, mais comme me l’a fait remarquer mon adversaire, ce n’est pas la première fois que je la fait. Du coup, le temps perdu avec mon Land Raider fît que lorsqu’il tenta de passer les ruines, il s’immobilisa ! Et là aussi, j’ai oublié pendant la phase de tir de tenter de réparer le dommage immobilisé grâce à mon Techmarine. Bien que je réussi au troisième tour, j’avais quand même perdu trop de temps pour utiliser pleinement son potentiel destructeur. Le manque d’habitude de jouer des blindés lourds ! La partie s’étant terminée prématurément, je n’aurai pas eu le plaisir d’utiliser les Canons Tempête de Feu de mon Redeemer pour faire du barbecue de xenos ! Je n’aurai pas non plus eu l’occasion de faire débarquer et charger mon escouade de Terminator pour poutrer de l’exo-armure à grands coups de Marteau Tonnerre ! J’ai quand même eu un certain degré de malchance, avec quelques Fails bien Epic : Le Land Raider qui s’immobilise malgré la relance, les deux tirs parfait du Vindicator qui ne tue personne, et la charge héroïque du Marines tactique esseulé tuer au corps à corps par un drone … Bref. Je suis satisfait de mes Scouts Snipers, qui sans m’avoir apporté la victoire, on bien pourrit la vie thumb|220px|L'Assassin Vindicare, le meilleur élément de la bataille pour les Angels of Vengeance. des troupes d’He’stan, réduisant sa mobilité, qui sinon aurait été beaucoup plus importante. La palme va à l’Assassin Vindicare, que j’ai joué pour le fun, et qui s’est avéré être un tueur redoutable, entamant le Devilfish, tuant une Crisis plasma d’un tir net, et faisant perdre 3 PV à la Riptide, tout en obligeant là encore mon adversaire à faire profil bas. Très clairement, pour un come-back après plus de dix ans passé dans mes cartons, je pense que je vais le sortir plus souvent celui-là ! Ma lacune volontaire, de ne pas prendre d’aéronef ni de défenses Anti-aériennes, me coûta quand même quelques marines, He’stan s’avérant très chanceux avec sa bombe. Un peu surpris que mon adversaire ait joué en « Unbound » et n’ai pas respecté le Schéma d’Organisation Standard (ce qui est d’habitude le cas), avec un nombre important de choix Elites et Attaque Rapide. Mais bon, la mission n’imposant pas capturer des objectifs, ce ne fût pas un problème pour lui, bien au contraire. J’avoue que, si j’avais su qu’il jouer « Unbound », je n’aurai pas pris de Terminators pour prendre mon Redeemer, et je serai resté sur une armée plus populeuse. Mais bon, je le saurai pour la prochaine partie : le xenos est vil, et ne respecte rien ! ^^ Ah, et je me rendis compte aussi que l’infiltration était un Stratagème en Combat Urbain (le pire, c’est que je le savais, car j’avais déployé mes Scouts de manière classique, justement car je ne pouvais pas m’infiltrer). Mais en fait, cela n’eut pas d’impact car les deux Stratagèmes d’He’stan n’eurent que peu d’effet sur la partie, et il aurait pu facilement s’en séparer d’un sans que cela n’affecte la bataille. Bon, après, c’est un misérable xenos, et un Tau de surcroit : peut-on attendre d’un xenos qu’il combatte à la loyal ? Bien sûr que non ! :) Sinon, les différentes expériences de cette partie furent intéressantes : le Combat Urbain change vraiment d’une bataille classique, et j’aime beaucoup les Stratagèmes, qui permettent de mettre en place tes tactiques insolites. Faire un rapport de bataille aussi (notre premier en plus de 15ans !) est une expérience assez particulière, qui demande une certaine organisation, ainsi que de ne pas oublier de prendre des photos ! Oui, oui, c’est bien cela, j’étais tellement concentrer sur la partie que j’ai zappé de prendre des photos au bout d’un moment ! Idem, pour la prochaine bataille, je mettrai sur pied un tableau permettant de noter tour par tour quelle unité à fait quoi, se sera plus simple pour suivre l’évolution de la bataille. Je remercie aussi He’stan pour avoir rapidement écrit le texte qui fût, après retouches et transformations, à la base de ce rapport de bataille. Enfin, je remercie -MFT- pour son excellent Blog sur les Dark Angels , et pour le scénario originel . Pour conclure, j’ai perdu cette bataille, mais pas la guerre ! Mes Anges ne s’avoue pas encore vaincu, et compte bien se rattraper lors du prochain combat. En dernier mot, je reprendrai le cri de guerre de mon Chapitre : Vengeance ! Catégorie:Création de Frere Kris Catégorie:Space Marines Catégorie:Angels of Vengeance Catégorie:Empire Tau Catégorie:Rapport de Bataille